


a new dream

by theafterimages



Series: weddings au [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise wedding prompts Zitao to take a long overdue step toward his and Sehun’s future. (Weddings AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a new dream

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to N & K for the initial brainstorming, and to E and T for looking it over!

“There.” Zitao gives the newly hung frame one final nudge, then steps back, admiring Wonshik and Hongbin’s wedding portrait: Wonshik’s leaning into Hongbin, absolute devotion in his eyes, and Hongbin’s dimples are deeper than ever as he smiles so hard at Wonshik that it looks as though his face might break. Their December wedding was Zitao’s favorite last year, both as a guest and as a photographer.

“Wow,” Wonshik says, voice thick, as he stares at it. “Zitao, the pictures are all… wow.”

“I know,” Zitao says modestly, then grins at him as Wonshik utters a watery laugh.

Wonshik and Hongbin had gotten together a few months before Zitao had met Sehun. Zitao was there every step of the way, from encouraging Wonshik to ask Hongbin out to photographing their wedding four years later. 

Weddings. His gaze goes to the two gold bands on Wonshik’s ring finger. Zitao tucks his own bare left hand into his coat pocket. “You’re going to Joonmyun and Jongdae’s party, right?” he asks quickly.

“It’s Joonmyun,” Wonshik points out, sounding more like himself now. “I’m pretty sure Hongbin texted him yes before we finished reading the invitation.”

Zitao smiles. “Probably.” Hongbin loves Joonmyun almost as much as Zitao does; not an easy feat.

“So, think they’re engaged? I mean, big party, fancy place…”

“I don’t know,” Zitao says, trying to ignore how his stomach sinks at the idea of yet another couple in their circle of friends getting engaged. “I mean, they haven’t been together that long. Joonmyun likes to take his time making decisions like that.”

“I think he used up all his time deciding to be with Jongdae in the first place,” Wonshik says dryly, and Zitao laughs and changes the subject.

A few hours later, Zitao has just given the cab driver his address when his phone rings. He’s smiling as he answers. “I was just talking about you!”

“Good things, I hope,” Joonmyun teases.

Zitao laughs, settling back against the seat as the cab driver weaves back into traffic. “Of course! So what’s up?”

“I was wondering if we could ask you for a favor.”

Zitao waits a beat, letting the words sink in. “What kind of favor?” he asks at last.

“It’s about the party. Would you mind photographing it? Or at least, part of it.”

“What part?”

“We’ll tell you when you get there.”

Zitao forces himself to sound cheerful despite how good mood is gone now, his conversation with Wonshik earlier echoing in his head. “Sure!”

“Great! Thanks, Tao. You’re the best.”

“I know,” Zitao says automatically, laughing along with Joonmyun even as his mind whirls.

The call ends after a few minutes, leaving Zitao staring down at his phone. Zitao’s wallpaper is of Sehun, shirtless, his hair wrecked, making an exaggerated kissing face at the screen. Sehun had swiped his phone at some point a few days ago and made the switch, leaving it as a surprise for Zitao to find. Zitao smiles a little now, his fingertip hovering over the screen, then reopens his note app. 

_Ways to Propose_ , reads the heading of the list he’s spent four months compiling. Zitao sighs as he settles in for yet another fruitless brainstorming session.

 

 

 

 

A month later Zitao gets out of another taxi, armed with his two best cameras, assorted equipment, perfectly applied eyeliner, and an overwhelming sense of dread. Joonmyun and Jongdae have spent the last few weeks refusing to confirm or deny anything, as if Jongdae’s inability to keep from beaming any time anyone mentions the party isn’t a dead giveaway. 

Zitao hasn’t mentioned the fact that they hired him for part of it to anyone but Sehun, but he knows that if he did everyone would see it as the final proof they all need that their suspicions are correct: this isn’t just a party. This is a surprise engagement party.

No one else in their circle has held one of these before, but Zitao’s been waiting for someone to do it. He had considered being the first, even, but he knows himself well enough to know that he would never be able to keep being engaged to Sehun a secret long enough for that.

An employee shows him to the room Joonmyun and Jongdae have rented for the party, and Zitao stops in the archway to take a look. The iron lanterns hung from the ceiling and exposed brick walls are softened by the scattered tea lights, long white tablecloths, and arrangements of irises and snapdragons decorating the round tables on one side of the room. Seating for about fifty, Zitao estimates. The other side of the room is bare save for a few tall candle stands along the sides, providing plenty of room for guests to dance on the polished dark wood floor. Or for them to gather around while Joonmyun and Jongdae announce their engagement.

Joonmyun and Jongdae are talking to one of the venue employees, but when they catch sight of Zitao they excuse themselves from the conversation and hurry over, meeting him halfway. He hugs both of them and trades quick greetings, trying to ignore how his heart is pounding. For once Joonmyun’s secure hold on Zitao’s free hand doesn’t make him feel better.

“I know everyone thinks we’re having this to announce we’re engaged, but we’re not,” Jongdae says. 

Zitao’s immediate reaction is relief, but before he has time to feel bad about it Joonmyun adds, beaming, “We’re getting married. Here. Today.”

_Married._ Zitao’s mind goes blank. Utterly blank. “You can’t get married!” he blurts out.

Joonmyun’s smile fades. “What?”

“You haven’t even been together for a year yet! You aren’t even living together!” All Zitao can think of is Sehun; how he’ll show up without even a ring on his finger and watch even more of their friends get married before they do.

“We won’t be the first people who get married without living together first,” Joonmyun points out, letting go of Zitao’s hand.

“And we’ve known each other for years,” Jongdae adds, his brow furrowing. “Even if we weren’t dating for most of it, we know each other well enough to know what getting married means for us.”

“But what about all the people who thought it was just a party and won’t be here?”

But Joonmyun’s jaw is set. “We’re getting married today, Zitao.” 

Zitao swallows, looking from one of them to the other, taking in the hurt flickering in Jongdae’s gaze. He’s not even a good friend, it seems. “I’m sorry,” he says quietly.

“We wanted to ask you to take pictures of everything today,” Joonmyun continues, “but if you’re not-”

Zitao shakes his head quickly. “I want to. I will. I’m so—I’m sorry.”

“Okay,” Joonmyun says at last, though Zitao can’t quite bring himself to meet his eyes.

There’s an awkward silence for a moment. “So,” Zitao says, clearing his throat, “are there any particular pictures you want me to get? Anyone’s reactions? Does anyone know about this?”

“Our parents know,” Joonmyun says.

“I had to tell my mom,” Jongdae adds. “She would’ve killed me if I hadn’t.”

“You wouldn’t have been able to keep it a secret from her, anyway.”

“True,” he agrees immediately, unashamed. “I tell her everything.”

“We know,” Zitao says, and can’t help but smile a little. One of the things he and Jongdae have always had in common is how close they both are to their mothers. “I bet they’re happy about it.”

“Yeah, they are,” Jongdae confirms.

“Everyone will be,” Zitao adds, and feels a little better when his words make Jongdae smile, too.

 

 

 

 

Joonmyun approaches Zitao a short while later, as Zitao’s testing vantage points for the photographs. Under normal circumstances Zitao would snap a quick picture of him as he’s walking over and tease Joonmyun about the outcome, but right now Zitao just lowers the camera instead.

“Can we talk?” Joonmyun asks.

“I’m sorry,” Zitao says immediately, hanging his head. “I was a brat.”

Joonmyun sighs, resting his hand on Zitao’s arm. “Is this about you and Sehun?” he asks, gentle but firm.

Zitao nods jerkily, tears pricking at his eyes. “He graduated. I should propose, everyone’s waiting for me to propose, but I don’t know how! Nothing’s good enough, nothing’s right, I don’t-” He takes a deep breath, something that’s getting harder to do these days. He and Sehun had spent so long laughing off the whole idea of being married, since it had taken them so long to get to a place where they were ready for it. But now that they have, it’s like Zitao can hear some clock counting down, setting up one deadline after another that Zitao keeps failing to meet.

“Generally you just say-”

“But it’s _Sehun_ ,” Zitao insists. “It can’t just be any regular proposal. It has to be perfect.” How many times have Zitao’s clients told him stories about how they got engaged, all but glowing? Zitao wants Sehun to be able to do that, too; he wants him to have a story worth telling. He wants everything for him. 

Joonmyun smiles a little. “You know it’s not going to matter to him, right?”

“It matters to me. Being with Sehun is the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I have to do this right. I want—the way I propose has to show that. It has to be perfect.”

“You’re overthinking it,” Joonmyun says, though not unkindly. “But the rest of us can’t put our lives on hold for you, Zitao. Jongdae and I are getting married today.”

Zitao looks down, swallowing past the lump in his throat. “I know. I’m glad you are, Joonmyun. I’m sorry. I just…”

“I know. Just apologize to Jongdae.”

“I will,” Zitao promises, and when Joonmyun smiles and holds his arms out to Zitao, Zitao folds forward and hugs him tightly, shaking in his arms and choking out more apologies as Joonmyun rubs his back and murmurs reassuringly to him.

 

 

 

 

It’s not long before people start to arrive. This part of the day won’t require much in the way of pictures, so Zitao keeps it as low-key as possible, sticking to taking occasional photographs of Joonmyun and Jongdae as they mingle with their guests.

Chanyeol’s already grinning when he greets Zitao. “So the engagement’s happening?” he asks, giving Zitao’s camera a meaningful look.

If he only knew. “No, I’m photographing a wedding here in a few weeks,” Zitao says quickly, using the story he’d thought up on the way to the party. “I asked Joonmyun and Jongdae if I could test some things out here during the party, and they said I could.” He’s not sure if Chanyeol believes him or not, but he decides to stick with the story anyway, and ends up using it a few more times as people approach him.

If Joonmyun and Jongdae had wanted to seem casual they’re failing miserably, Zitao thinks, zooming in to get the best shots of their ear-to-ear smiles; of how Joonmyun can’t stop touching Jongdae, his hand always on Jongdae’s lower back or his arm or momentarily twining with Jongdae’s. Zitao snaps a few pictures of their linked hands and wonders if they’ve bought engagement rings yet. It reminds him of the set that have been waiting in his own dresser drawer for months, the ones that he and Sehun should have on right now. He shrugs the thought aside, doing his best to refocus on the task at hand.

After a few more minutes Sehun is suddenly by his side, wrapping his arms around Zitao’s waist and resting his chin on Zitao’s shoulder. Zitao turns his head and gives Sehun a quick kiss, something inside him easing. Something about having Sehun nearby steadies him, always has. 

“So did they tell you anything?” Sehun asks eagerly.

“No,” Zitao lies.

Not that it does any good. Sehun’s eyes immediately narrow. “Liar.” 

“It’s an engagement party, isn’t it?” Jongin chimes in as he joins them.

“It has to be,” Sehun agrees. “Are either of them wearing rings?”

“I don’t know,” Jongin says, frowning as the realization hits. “I didn’t look.”

“You’ll find out soon,” Zitao says serenely.

Sehun’s mouth curves downward and he tugs at Zitao’s free hand. “But I want to know now! You should tell me. What did they say? What are you supposed to take pictures of, the announcement? When will it be? Jongin, did Joonmyun tell Kyungsoo anything?”

Laughing, Zitao turns fully toward Sehun, wrapping his free arm around Sehun’s waist and pulling him in close. “Why don’t you just wait?”

“I don’t want to wait-”

“I can think of something we can do in the meanwhile,” Zitao says meaningfully.

“No you can’t; you’d be mad if I messed up your hair,” Sehun retorts.

“So don’t touch it, then.” Zitao pins Sehun’s arm to his waist, just to make sure, and feels the shiver that goes through Sehun just before Sehun claims his mouth for another kiss. Still nothing much—they’re in a hall full of people, after all, with more arriving every minute—but Sehun’s hand is clasping Zitao’s tightly by the time Zitao draws away again, just far enough to touch his forehead to Sehun’s. “Hi,” Zitao says softly.

Sehun smiles and Zitao kisses the tip of his nose. “Hi,” Sehun says. “Where’d Jongin go?”

Zitao hadn’t even noticed him leave. He narrows his eyes playfully at Sehun. “You’d rather be with Jongin than me?”

“I don’t know,” Sehun says, tilting his head as if he’s thinking it over. “If I pick you, what are we going to do?”

“Well, there’s this other room-”

“Can I have everyone’s attention?” Joonmyun calls.

Just like that, all the stress and guilt that being in Sehun’s presence had banished come flooding back. “That’s my cue,” Zitao mumbles. “I’ll be back, okay?”

“Okay,” Sehun says, bewildered, as Zitao strides off to the vantage point he’d scoped out earlier.

Jongin and Sehun aren’t the only ones eager for answers; normally their friends are a boisterous, hard to herd group, but this time they gather quickly near where Joonmyun and Jongdae are standing.

“I know you guys think this is a surprise engagement party, but it’s not,” Joonmyun says. There are a few disbelieving laughs, all of which stop dead when he finishes, “We’re getting married today.”

Zitao can clearly hear Chanyeol’s shocked, _“What?”_ even over the uproar that follows. He takes pictures, capturing stunned expressions and the way Jongdae laughs, more feline than ever, both his arms wrapped around one of Joonmyun’s, leaning forward just enough that his cheek is resting on Joonmyun’s shoulder.

Zitao’s a professional, so his camera isn’t pointed right at Sehun during or immediately after the announcement. By the time he lets himself aim at the group Sehun is standing with Sehun is clapping right along with everyone else, a huge smile on his face as he mouths wow to Yixing (the only other unsurprised person in the room, since thanks to his online ordination he’s the one that Joonmyun and Jongdae have asked to marry them) and Yixing’s new boyfriend, Minseok.

It’s Zitao’s favorite of Sehun’s smiles, but the sight of it right now makes Zitao’s heart ache. What if that wasn’t Sehun’s initial reaction? Or what if any second now he’ll realize that he and Zitao should have had their engagement party by now; that Zitao’s holding everything up?

“If you’ll wait just a few minutes, they’ll set everything up for the ceremony,” Jongdae explains, and black-tie-clad employees start carrying in dark wood chairs even as he speaks. “In the meantime…” 

He goes over to the nearby table and picks up two small white boxes, one of which he presents to his own mother, the other to Joonmyun’s. Zitao zooms in and gets a picture as both women open the lids and lift wrist corsages out of them. 

Whatever Jongdae’s mother says is too quiet for Zitao to hear, but they all hear Jongdae’s quick peal of surprised laughter and see him pull her into his arms. “No, you can’t cry!” Jongdae tells her.

“If you’re worried she’ll make you cry, don’t bother,” his brother advises with a grin. “You might as well just do it now and get it over with.”

“Hey, I can always make you sit in the back row,” Jongdae reminds him. His brother’s responding laugh sounds a quieter version of Jongdae’s.

Smiling, Zitao looks at Sehun again, only to find that this time Sehun is looking at him, too. Sehun smiles, though by the time Zitao hastily raises his camera and snaps a picture of him Sehun’s face is scrunched and ridiculous instead. 

He’s okay, Zitao thinks with a sharp feeling of relief. He blows Sehun a quick kiss, then refocuses on Joonmyun and Jongdae. Right now the wedding needs to be his priority. Later, though… Later he needs to figure out, once and for all, the right way to propose to Sehun.

 

 

 

 

Joonmyun is Buddhist and Jongdae is Catholic (“My parents pray for Joonmyun’s soul, and he prays for patience,” Jongdae had explained once), but they’d evidently decided that a simple, nonreligious ceremony was the way to go. As soon as the venue employees have the wedding area set up, everyone gathers around the simple, elegant wooden archway where Yixing officiates and Joonmyun and Jongdae are married.

As the photographer, Zitao has prime viewing. He has to pause a few times to blink back tears that keep blurring his vision, but this time they’re happy ones. Just like with Chanyeol and Jinri, and Wonshik and Hongbin, and many of the other couples on his long list of clients, Zitao can see how Jongdae and Joonmyun are overwhelmed and ecstatic and so in love. He captures how Joonmyun’s eyes never leave Jongdae’s as they repeat their vows, Jongdae’s bright laugh as Joonmyun murmurs something no one else catches before he slips the silver wedding band on Jongdae’s finger, and both their ear-to-ear smiles as they lean in for their first kiss as a married couple.

Zitao, along with their whole circle of friends, spent years waiting for Joonmyun and Jongdae to get together. Seeing them so happy has Zitao’s own chest brimming with warmth.

As Jongdae begins to tell everyone that food will be served soon, Zitao makes his way through the excitedly buzzing crowd to Sehun. Sehun’s waiting for him all along, of course, and holds out the video camera he’d been assigned as soon as Zitao is in reach. 

“Don’t worry, my hands didn’t shake at all,” he says, rolling his eyes teasingly.

“I know,” Zitao says quietly. He cups his hand against Sehun’s cheek and leans in for a gentle kiss, as close as the camera slung around Zitao’s neck will allow. “I love you.”

“Sap,” Sehun teases gently, but he’s the one who kisses Zitao again.

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol’s mother’s restaurant provides the food for the party. Even if Mrs. Park hadn’t been there herself, Zitao would recognize the tastes anywhere: Sehun and Chanyeol’s nearly lifelong friendship means that Sehun and Zitao have eaten there plenty of times over the years. Zitao smiles when he sees that the table decorations feature some new additions. Now there are small duck and geese figurines, some wood and some ceramic, amid the candles and flowers, and he can’t resist taking a picture of one newly completed table before anyone sits down at it.

Everyone’s nearly done eating by the time Baekhyun stands up, letting go of Jonghyun’s hand so that he can tap his glass to get the guests’ attention. Zitao immediately grabs his camera, and Sehun just as quickly gets out his phone, him and Chanyeol playfully elbowing each other for the best angle to film as if Chanyeol sighing dramatically before letting Sehun do whatever he wants isn’t the foregone conclusion.

Jongdae groans and Baekhyun laughs loudly. “Come on, you knew someone was going to do this. Don’t worry; I won’t embarrass you too much.”

“Just remember, my mother is here!” Jongdae warns him, laughing, and Baekhyun blows Mrs. Kim a kiss.

Baekhyun waits a beat, as if to build suspense. Zitao gets in a few pictures, and Baekhyun winks at him. “I’ve been waiting for this day for years,” he begins at last, pretending to wipe away a tear. “I remember when we were roommates in school and I’d hear Jongdae calling Joonmyun’s name-”

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae yelps.

“-when he saw him across the quad,” Baekhyun finishes smoothly. Jongdae buries his face in his hands, and Joonmyun laughs but wraps his arm around Jongdae’s shoulders, pulling him close and murmuring something in his ear that has Jongdae shaking his head.

“I don’t even think we should call this a surprise wedding when the only surprise is that it took this long,” Baekhyun continues. This time when he smiles at them, there’s nothing but affection in it. “We’ve all been waiting for this for years, and we’re all really happy for you guys. Especially those of us who had to put up with Jongdae pining for so long.”

“ _Baekhyun_ -”

“To Jongdae and Joonmyun!” he says hastily, raising his glass.

Jongdae’s cheeks are red even before he drinks, thanks to that toast, and Baekhyun is laughing again by the time he approaches their table. “I _hate_ you,” Jongdae tells him, but when Baekhyun just grins at him and holds out his arms Jongdae yanks him in for a fierce hug, one Zitao makes sure to capture.

 

 

 

 

Zitao doesn’t work for the entire reception; he eats and socializes and dances, and Sehun’s not shy about dragging him off to do something if he ever thinks it’s been too long since Zitao’s taken a break. Even so, Zitao always tries to have his camera close at hand. He’s apologized and been forgiven for his initial outburst, and he knows they both understand what had fueled it, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel guilty. Aside from that, it’s _Joonmyun and Jongdae’s wedding_. Zitao’s determined to make these the best wedding pictures he’s ever taken.

He lowers his camera as a ballad begins to play, watches the lights dim accordingly. Zitao debates asking Sehun for a dance, but even as the thought crosses his mind he feels someone tap his shoulder, and turns to see Jongdae smiling up at him.

“Ready for a break?” Jongdae asks him.

“I don’t know, I could still-”

“You still need to dance with me,” Jongdae says firmly, taking his camera from him and setting it down on the nearby table.

“Don’t you want me to take more pictures?” Zitao points out, though his protest is half-hearted given that Jongdae is pulling him toward where a number of other couples are already dancing.

It’s been a few years since they last danced together like this, but Jongdae still fits against him easily, winding his arms around Zitao’s neck. “I get to decide the priorities,” Jongdae reminds him, smiling brilliantly up at him. He’s always had one of the brightest smiles Zitao has ever seen, but today it’s more radiant than ever, and no wonder. “Groom’s privilege.”

“To dance with your ex at your wedding?”

Jongdae makes a face. “Don’t make it weird.”

“But isn’t it weird, since we used to go out?”

“That was forever ago. I don’t think anyone even remembers.”

“I do,” Zitao says, and Jongdae smiles again. “I’m sorry about earlier. I’m really happy for you and Joonmyun. You guys are…. You’re meant for each other. He’s really lucky.”

“So’s his cleaning company,” Jongdae jokes, then sobers. “You know you’re supposed to be here as a guest, right? Have some fun.”

“I have been!” He’d begun to feel bad about how much time he’d spent away from his cameras once the dancing started, honestly. “But I want you guys to have everything. It’s your wedding. That’s what’s important.”

Jongdae smiles a little. “Going above and beyond for your ex at his wedding?”

Zitao laughs. “Baekhyun was right, you know. We all saw this coming for _years_. Like, while we were together I always thought you’d break up with me for Joonmyun.”

“Really?” Jongdae asks, his eyes widening. “Didn’t it bother you?”

Zitao shrugs. It’s strange to think about dating Jongdae now that they’ve been friends instead for so long. Sometimes it’s strange to think about anything that happened back in college before Sehun joined them. “It’s not like I was worried you would cheat on me, because I knew you never would. I just figured one day you’d tell me you wanted to be with Joonmyun instead and that would be that. I never understood why you didn’t get with him after we broke up.”

“We weren’t ready, I guess.” Jongdae smiles fondly off into the distance, and Zitao follows his gaze and sees Joonmyun dancing with Minho. Joonmyun waves to both of them, and Jongdae waves back, then refocuses on Zitao, leaning up and brushing a kiss against his cheek. “Go dance with Sehun. I have a husband to claim.”

“Good luck,” Zitao says with a laugh, watching as Jongdae strides toward Joonmyun. He spares a moment to wonder who he’d bet on in a fight between Jongdae and Minho before making his way to where Sehun is sitting with Daeun and Seulgi.

Sehun’s talking excitedly about something, but he breaks off as Zitao comes up behind him, half-turning in his seat and looking up at him. Zitao rests one hand on the back of Sehun’s chair, squeezes his shoulder quickly with the other.

“Dance with me?” he asks.

Just then, the song changes, another fast-paced track replacing the ballad Zitao had just danced to. “Too late,” Sehun says.

“It doesn’t have to be,” Zitao replies coyly. 

Sehun raises his eyebrows but takes Zitao’s offered hand and lets him lead him onto the edge of the dance floor, far enough from where their friends are dancing wildly in a crowd that there’s no risk of them being drawn in just yet. Sehun would’ve been flustered by something like this back when they first started dating, but now he just goes into Zitao’s arms easily, both of them holding each other close as they begin to sway back and forth.

One day, Zitao thinks, they’ll be dancing together at their own wedding; their first dance as husbands, and a million more after. One day _soon_. “I love you,” Zitao murmurs in Sehun’s ear, just loud enough for Sehun to hear him despite the pounding of the bass.

“You get so sappy at weddings,” Sehun teases, but gently. He presses a soft kiss against the side of Zitao’s neck, and then rests his face against it. Zitao can feel the flutter of his eyelashes against Zitao’s skin, his quiet inhalation. “God, you smell good,” he mumbles. 

Zitao gives him a quick squeeze, closing his eyes. This, he knows—he’s always known—is right where he belongs; right where he always wants to be.

 

 

 

 

Everyone sends Joonmyun and Jongdae off at the end of the reception, though not for their honeymoon. They’ve decided to stay in the city for now, to move Jongdae’s things into Joonmyun’s apartment and figure out what to do with the studio apartment Jongdae has lived in for the past year.

“Do you want me to photograph the pyebaek tomorrow?” Zitao offers.

“No, we’d rather it just be us,” Joonmyun says. “But thank you. The pictures-”

“I’ll start on them tonight. I’ll send you the proofs soon.”

“Okay. Can you send us your rates, too?”

“No, don’t worry about that,” Zitao says quickly. “Order whatever you want. It’ll be one of my wedding presents.”

Their eyes widen. “ _Tao_ -” Joonmyun begins.

“I mean it.” Zitao hugs them both, one arm around each of them. “I love you guys. I’m really happy for you.”

“Okay, less champagne for you at the next one,” Jongdae teases, rubbing his back.

Joonmyun kisses his cheek. “Go home, Zitao. Talk to Sehun. The pictures can wait a night.”

Zitao nods. That sounds good to him. It’s long past time for him to talk to Sehun. “What about you guys? Any big plans for tonight? Anything special you want to try? Something you learned from one of your favorite people, maybe-” 

Zitao knows Jongdae’s realized what he’s getting at when he squawks indignantly and shoves Zitao completely into Joonmyun’s embrace, Zitao laughing as he stumbles a little over Joonmyun’s feet. “Next time we’re eloping!” Jongdae tells Joonmyun, who’s also laughing, though his glance between the two of them is very intrigued.

“You’d never do that to your mother,” Zitao reminds Jongdae. 

“She’ll be our witness!” 

Still grinning, Zitao kisses Joonmyun’s cheek, and then blows Jongdae a kiss, too. “Enjoy your wedding night,” Zitao says sunnily, and goes to find Sehun.

 

 

 

 

One last swipe of the towlette and the last remnants of his eyeliner are gone. Zitao takes a closer look in the bathroom mirror, just to make sure, then holds his own gaze.

“You can do this,” he murmurs to himself, too low for his voice to carry, his fists curling around the edge of the sink. 

_You’re overthinking it_ , he remembers Joonmyun saying, and shakes his head. He still has no idea how to propose, but he’s determined to figure something out, and fast. He wants Sehun to get the perfect proposal, yes, but he also wants Sehun to have the perfect wedding day; he wants Sehun to be happy, and he can’t keep holding things up.

Zitao keeps thinking as he gets ready for bed, but by the time he finishes inspiration has yet to hit him. Face washed and teeth brushed, he strips down to his briefs and trudges to their bedroom at last. 

Sehun is sitting cross-legged in bed, watching something on his phone, though he sets it aside and gives Zitao a small smile as soon as he sees him. He’s stripped down, too, to a singlet rather than his briefs. Zitao exhales quietly as he collapses onto the bed next to him. Sehun automatically lies down, too, rolling onto his side to face Zitao.

“Tired?” Sehun asks, trailing his fingertips along Zitao’s jaw.

Zitao nods but wraps his arm around Sehun’s waist and pulls him in closer, anyway, smiling as he notices Sehun’s gaze instinctively dart to Zitao’s mouth. “Never too tired for you.”

“Liar,” Sehun says, laughing, “you fell asleep while I was blowing you _last month_ -”

“Hey, I made it up to you!”

“Damn right.”

Zitao kisses Sehun once, and then again, close-mouthed and tender, then touches his forehead to Sehun’s. “I’m glad I’m home. With you.”

Sehun smiles and burrows closer to him, tangling their ankles together. Sehun’s feet are cold as usual, but for once Zitao doesn’t want to complain. “Me, too,” Sehun says quietly.

It’s not often that they just rest together; Sehun always has stories to tell, or they’ll banter or bicker about nothing important, or they’ll be anything but still, speaking with their bodies rather than their voices as they roll around together in the sheets. But for a few minutes they just hold each other and breathe together. Zitao slips his hand under Sehun’s singlet, absently stroking Sehun’s lower back, and Sehun hums contentedly. It’s so peaceful, and Zitao’s tempted to let things stay like this, but he can’t. _Talk to Sehun_ , Joonmyun had told him, and he’d been right. 

“I’m sorry,” Zitao mumbles at last, nuzzling Sehun’s neck.

Sehun had been stroking his hair, but his hand stills at that. “What for?” he asks with an incredulous laugh.

“For today,” Zitao says with a sigh, pressing a kiss to Sehun’s collarbone before he lifts his head and meets his eyes. “It should’ve been our turn. I know I’m taking too long.”

Sehun pulls free and sits up, frowning at him. Zitao hastily follows suit. “Is that why you were so weird at first? I was wondering what was wrong. You love weddings.”

“Was I that obvious?”

“Probably just to me,” Sehun assures him, and as Zitao sighs in relief Sehun takes his hand. “But you don’t have to be sorry. I didn’t think we’d be the next ones married. We’re not even engaged yet.”

“I want us to be!” Zitao exclaims. “I have all these ideas, but none of them are good enough, and I want everything to be perfect. Like I was going to take you to Venice and propose on a gondola.”

“Don’t the canals smell?” Sehun asks, wrinkling his nose.

“That’s what Kyungsoo said. So then I thought, what about a hot air balloon? But the company I called said they were booked for the month.”

Sehun snickers. “Plus you probably would’ve fallen out.”

“Don’t joke about that!”

“I’m not joking, you would’ve fallen out.”

Zitao frowns at him, not that Sehun seems fazed. “ _Anyway_. If I tried skywriting or anything like that you would’ve laughed at me-”

“Forever.”

“So I didn’t know what to do, and then today happened. But I’ll think of something, I promise, don’t worry-”

“I don’t need all that,” Sehun says. “You make everything too complicated.”

“I do not,” Zitao says defensively.

“You do, too,” Sehun insists, but fondly. “That’s why you need me.” Sehun kisses him until Zitao forgets that he’s tired and worried and has spent so long certain that he’s letting Sehun down; until he forgets everything but _Sehun Sehun Sehun_.

When he goes to press Sehun down against the mattress, though, Sehun braces himself and keeps them both upright. “I love you,” Sehun tells him, his dark eyes solemn. “I’ve always loved you. I want us to spend the rest of our lives together, and I want…” He trails off momentarily, tongue swiping over his lips as he thinks over what to say next; Zitao waits, transfixed. “I want to always come home to you; I want us to be like this forever. And I love that you do, too.”

Zitao swallows. Sehun hardly ever says things like this, and usually gets flustered when Zitao does. “Sehun-”

Sehun squeezes his hand, thumb tracing circles against Zitao’s skin. “Tao… will you marry me?”

It takes a few seconds for the words to process. “You’re _proposing_?”

Sehun’s ears are red. Somewhere in the back of Zitao’s mind he spares a few seconds to be endeared by the sight. “Yeah,” Sehun says firmly.

“Right now?” Zitao looks around wildly. He hasn’t even set the stage. There should be candlelight, or music, or flowers, or _something_. 

“Hey, I made a whole speech, that’s a big gesture,” Sehun reminds him, his lips curling into that teasing grin Zitao has seen so many times. “And we’re pretty much naked, so if you wanted a visual-”

“ _Sehun_.”

“ _Zitao_ ,” Sehun mimics, though he quickly goes back to being serious, his smile fading. “I don’t want to wait anymore. I don’t need a huge fancy proposal, I never did. I just need you, okay, and if-”

Zitao shakes his head just before he launches himself forward, interrupting Sehun with a kiss. “ _Yes_ ,” Zitao tells him and Sehun’s entire face lights up.

It takes a few seconds for both of them to stop smiling long enough to kiss again, but once they do, Zitao cupping Sehun’s face in his hands, Zitao’s not sure he’ll ever be able to stop. Sehun’s mouth is equally desperate against his, Sehun’s arms tight around him. Zitao can’t get enough, will never get enough, and will never stop being awed that Sehun feels the same way about him.

They finally have to take a break to breathe, and even then Zitao keeps his hands buried in Sehun’s hair and Sehun touches his forehead to Zitao’s. “We’re engaged,” Sehun says, stunned. Zitao can still hardly believe that the words are finally coming out of Sehun’s kiss-reddened mouth, even though they’re so close that he can all but feel them against his own lips. Sehun’s his _fiancé_. “You have rings, right?”

“Yeah, I do-”

“I really want to wear mine.”

“Me, too,” Zitao says, and they both laugh giddily.

It takes several more kisses and a tremendous amount of willpower, but Zitao finally breaks away from Sehun and hurries to the dresser. He pulls the ring box out from the bottom drawer and then rushes back, dropping onto the bed and holding it out to Sehun. “Here, look!”

Sehun takes one look at the Cartier emblem on the box and starts laughing. “I should’ve known.”

“They’re pretty!” Zitao insists.

Sehun’s still laughing as he opens the lid, though it almost immediately tapers off. Zitao grins. He knows he got this right.

Sehun had bought Zitao a Love bracelet for Christmas two years ago, after a lot of very subtle hinting and extremely careful prodding on Zitao’s part. Zitao had had trouble making a lot of decisions about the proposal, but right from the start he’d known that he wanted to buy them matching engagement rings from that Cartier line. Sehun’s holding the set now, two gold bands with the Love symbol along the sides and a diamond in the middle.

“Can I put yours on you?” Zitao asks, unable to wait a second longer. Sehun nods, holding out his free hand. Zitao takes it carefully, slipping the ring onto Sehun’s long finger. He’s been dreaming of this for so long now, and while his visions usually involved tuxedoes and flowers and a location that would cost Zitao a fair amount of money and be worth every penny, having it finally happen seems surreal.

Reality sets in mere seconds later as Sehun looks up at him. “Tao,” he says, voice tight with what Zitao knows is suppressed laughter, “it’s too big.”

“What?” Zitao pulls Sehun’s hand toward him, leaning down to look closer, then stares in disbelief. Sure enough, there’s a visible gap between the ring and Sehun’s finger. “How can your finger be too small?!”

“It’s not like it did it on purpose,” Sehun says dryly as he slips the ring off, putting it back in the box. His hands are careful, reverent, as he closes the box and leans over to put it on the nightstand.

Zitao can’t resist pulling Sehun onto his lap as soon as the rings are safely placed. Sehun settles in easily, wrapping his arms around Zitao’s neck. Zitao pouts at him. “Now we’re going to have to get it resized.”

“If you’d waited until we could pick them out together-”

“But I wanted to have them when I proposed to you! I wanted everything to be perfect!”

“We’re engaged,” Sehun reminds him, and just hearing those words makes Zitao smile in spite of everything. “Everything is perfect. We’ll get it fixed tomorrow.” 

Zitao sighs. “Yeah. I wanted to post pictures of us wearing them as soon as we got engaged, but I guess we’ll have to wait for that, too.”

“Mmhmm.” Sehun doesn’t seem as appreciative of Zitao’s disappointment as he could be. Given that he’s distracted by kissing his way along Zitao’s jawline, one of his hands sliding down Zitao’s chest, Zitao decides he can forgive him. “Know what we should do instead?”

“What?” Zitao barely manages to ask before they both lose patience with the attempted banter and kiss instead, Zitao turning his head so that their lips meet in the middle.

Zitao shimmies out of his briefs in no time at all and tosses them aside, Sehun’s tank top landing on the carpet with a quiet noise a few beats later. Zitao lets himself drop down against the mattress, pulling Sehun along with him, one hand sinking into Sehun’s hair as they kiss again, over and over. He fumbles under their pillows with his other hand until he finds the container of lube Sehun had left under there the other week, breaking the kiss just long enough to squeeze some onto his palm, then quickly wraps his hand around both their cocks and starts jerking them off together.

There’s too much Zitao wants, and too much impatience pulsing through him for most of it. Sehun rocks down against him, and all Zitao can think of is how much he wants to feel in every way like he’s Sehun’s and Sehun is his. “I want—Sehun, I want you inside me, _please_ -” Sehun gasps, his hands tightening on Zitao’s hips. It’s not something Zitao asks for often, since Sehun usually prefers it the other way around and Zitao is more than happy to go along with it.

“Will you even be able to wait for me to prep you?” Sehun asks, laughing unsteadily when Zitao shakes his head. He can’t wait, he can’t, he wants Sehun and he wants everything and he needs it now. “I would, though, if— _Tao_ —if then you’d fuck me, too, after-”

“I would,” Zitao promises breathlessly between kisses. “Anything you want, okay, I—love you so much-”

“I love you-” Sehun can barely get the words out, breaking off entirely as Zitao’s hand moves faster. His body’s so tense above Zitao’s; Zitao can feel how close he is. As fun as it can be to tease Sehun, tonight’s not the night for it. 

He kisses his way down Sehun’s neck. Sehun tugs lightly on his hair, trying to bring him back up for a proper kiss, though he abruptly lets go when Zitao’s teeth graze Sehun’s nipple. Zitao hears Sehun’s familiar, sharp intake of breath and looks up at him with a smirk, then closes his mouth over it, raising his free hand to thumb the other. Sehun’s back arches, his hands tightening on Zitao’s arms, and it’s less than a minute before his high-pitched cry echoes in Zitao’s ears as Sehun comes, abruptly and hard, slumping down against Zitao as his own arms give out. Sehun gasps for breath against Zitao’s shoulder, the sounds eventually turning to whimpers as he becomes too sensitive for Zitao’s touch. Zitao can feel the scrape of teeth just before Sehun presses a quick kiss to his skin.

Sehun rolls off Zitao and onto his side, still shaking, and burrows against Zitao. Zitao’s still throbbing and desperate, but for now he just wipes his hand and stomach off with the sheet and turns to Sehun, to tend to him until Sehun comes down. He always needs a few minutes to recover.

“Cheater,” Sehun mumbles.

Zitao smiles, remembering when he’d discovered just how sensitive Sehun’s nipples are. That had been a good weekend. “Not my fault you make it too easy.” Zitao brushes Sehun’s sweaty bangs out of his face and lightly kisses his forehead. It makes him think of the first time they had sex; how Zitao had looked into Sehun’s flushed, helplessly smiling face on the pillow next to him, and it had felt so _right_.

“Fiancé,” Zitao says softly now, testing the syllables out, and Sehun full-on beams, his eyes curving into crescents in the way Zitao loves.

Zitao noses in until he catches Sehun’s soft lips in a kiss, then another, until Sehun is more alert and reaches down between them, wrapping his hand around Zitao’s cock. Zitao expects to come like this, kissing Sehun, but after a minute or so Sehun surprises him and pulls away. He leans up over Zitao again, but this time he moves down the bed, kissing his way down Zitao’s chest. Zitao leans up on his elbows to watch, as always unable to resist.

There are a few stray drops of Sehun’s come beading Zitao’s stomach. Sehun hums contentedly, rubbing them into Zitao’s skin, then nips at the tan skin, making Zitao whimper and his abdomen tense.

His tongue swipes over his lips, hot breath fanning out over Zitao’s cock, and Zitao trails the back of his fingers against Sehun’s cheek, swallowing back a moan. “Sehun-” he begins, his voice breaking and the rest of what he was going to say promptly lost as Sehun _moves_ , all teasing over. 

He wraps his small pink lips around Zitao’s cock and swallows down as much as he can, bobbing his head quickly and sucking hard. Sehun is always single-minded when he takes the initiative, set on getting what he wants when he wants it, and Zitao’s only ever wanted to give him everything. 

Zitao remembers Sehun from years ago, when they’d started dating back in college; when he’d been flushed and eager and fumbling in bed, his eyes hopeful and anxious every time he’d look up at Zitao to check his reactions. Now when their eyes lock his gaze is knowing, though the eagerness hasn’t changed at all.

Zitao groans, deep in his chest, and his head drops back onto the pillow. It’s taking everything in him to keep still, and there’s no way he’s going to last long, not like this. “Sehun—close—“

Sehun pulls off, but then he leans in close, still stroking frantically, and rubs the head of Zitao’s cock over his lips. Sehun moans, too, like it’s all too much for _him_.

“ _Sehun_ -” The name is all but torn out of Zitao as he comes harder than he has in a long time, losing track of everything but the rush tearing through him and the dim awareness of Sehun still stroking him through it. When he comes back to himself he’s vaguely aware that his face is wet, too, a few tears having leaked out of the corner of his eyes and rolled down his temples.

Zitao drops back against the mattress, chest heaving, gasping for breath. The mattress shifts as Sehun crawls back up to join him. Zitao’s eyes flutter open, and he barely manages a laugh when he sees Sehun still hasn’t wiped his face yet. 

“You look so pretty in white,” Zitao teases, breathless, as Sehun slides up the bed to straddle his waist.

“Don’t you want to kiss the groom?” he retorts, leaning down, and Zitao shrieks and holds him off with one hand.

“You’re _dirty_ ; wipe your face off first.”

“But you said I look pretty,” Sehun reminds him, though he holds still as Zitao sits up, grabbing a tissue and carefully cleans him off. Well, except for how his tongue swipes out against his lips, licking up a few stray drops at the side of his mouth. He must catch Zitao looking because he laughs again, breathless and bright-eyed, flushed the whole way down his body. Then he reaches out and thumbs the slowly drying tear tracks on Zitao’s temples. “Are you okay?” he asks.

“I’m really happy,” Zitao promises, and when Sehun beams Zitao loves him so much it hurts a little.

Once he’s done he kisses the tip of Sehun’s nose, then Sehun’s lips, linking their hands as Sehun deepens the kiss. The way their fingers twine together, at least, has always been a perfect fit. “Hunhun?” Zitao murmurs against his lips, and then steals another kiss.

“Hmm?”

“Can I still wear my ring while we’re waiting for yours to be fixed?”

Sehun pulls away, uttering a short, disbelieving laugh. “How’s that fair?”

“I want everyone to know I’m yours,” Zitao tells him earnestly, and Sehun visibly softens. “And it’s so pretty! I have to wear it. You saw pretty it is; it can’t just sit in a box-”

Sehun sighs with mock reluctance. “All right, let me see it again.”

Zitao retrieves the Cartier box from the bedside table and Sehun gets out Zitao’s ring, looking at it for a few seconds before he slides it onto Zitao’s finger. Zitao beams helplessly, watching Sehun’s suspiciously bright eyes as they take in the sight.

Zitao impulsively takes his hand and kisses Sehun’s palm, then turns it over and kisses the base of his ring finger; where his ring will be, soon enough, the band of gold and diamonds winking up at them. Zitao’s waited this long to see Sehun wear it, he can handle a few more days. What matters is that Sehun isn’t waiting for him anymore.

“Yeah, okay, you can wear yours,” Sehun says at last, clearing his throat. “If you’ll do the dishes for a month.”

“Se _hun_.”

“For better or worse,” Sehun teases, bursting into laughter as Zitao tackles him to the mattress.

**Author's Note:**

> The wedding venue is based on [The Foundry](http://www.thefoundry.info/photos). Also [these](http://www.cartier.us/collections/engagement/engagement-rings/love) are Zitao's engagement rings of choice.


End file.
